User blog:JazCode/Some Interesting DS Facts
The following facts are true about DS, but don't really have a place on any pages quite yet. This list will build over time. Manors and their servants Manors are big houses! Yay! Manors are such big houses that they need multiple servants to take care of them. Servants fall into two categories: paid and unpaid; maids, and slaves. "Maid" is a gender-neutral term to describe a paid housekeeper. They do things like cooking, cleaning, gardening, repairs, sewing, nursery work, and other neat stuff like that. A Butler (also a gender neutral term) is at the top of the maid pecking order, and basically organizes all the other maids (and slaves if there are any). A manor usually has anywhere from 5-30 servants of various descriptions running about. Usually you get one butler for every 3-15 maids. The Adrear Manor is famed for having like fifty maids. Utilities Heat/Light Functioning electrical wiring does not exist yet in DS. All light/heat is done through the magic of FIRE. Oil lamps are quite popular lighting sources. Thank the Dratters for that. Water Running water DOES exist. It ain't 100% clean but it's pretty good, especially if the town you're in is near a good clean river. Water temperature control is very iffy. You get what you get, and you're lucky if someone's putting in the effort to warm up your water in that inn you're stayin' in 'cause that has to be done with fire. Although we've been ignoring toilets in the roleplay, they also exist. They're sort of a combo between a toilet and a chamber pot though. Gotta be cleaned out every so often. Showers and baths exist, and you've all been using them whether you've mentioned it or not. Latest shower stop was Vile Root, so many of us could stand to wash up again. Good thing Zeeb's tavern has baths. Zeeb's tavern's baths are located in the two washrooms on the ground floor. Fionn and Hugh used one when washing clothes last night. Naming peoples First names Humans have this weird thing going where they've just sort of got like. Names that exist and are acceptable as names, and anything else you get weird looks for. Many "progressive" anthro parents will name their kids in a human fashion. (Domestic) felines will name their kids after something found in nature or objects and things like that. Typically objects and nature things that are symbolic of the parents' love. Panthera often do the same, but they do this in the feline language instead of Entherstian. Wolves will often name their kids after a thing of beauty, either in Entherstian or in wolftongue. Bat names vary by the family they are born into. Dragons don't really have a set system, but often a draklet will be named based on what they first say, hence why there are weird AF names Surnames Dragon Title Rituals are how dragons get their surnames. Most other anthros follow the human tradition of taking their father's surname simply because the tradition of surnames came from the humans. The bats have a slightly different system, which more or less is just which surname the parents prefer, and the children have the right to take either the maiden name or the bachelor name (male version), but usually just go with the one their parents chose to keep in the marriage. Some Elements are especially picky about keeping last names, and will go out of their way to keep it all the same for as long as they can, while others just don't care. *Light has never been in a non-Adrear host. Ever. *Darkness simply cares about closest relation, and really doesn't give a frick frack about the name. *Fire is really attached to the Johnathons, and would hate to choose someone by another surname because that would mess up a several millennia long tradition. *Water is more concerned with the suitability of the host than the name. *Wind don't give a shiiii- *Earth actively likes to switch it up by going to neices and nephews. *Life isn't all that concerned with names, but has had Wolffe hosts for a very long time regardless of that because that family line is very suitable. *Death loves the Harsses, and will flip-flop all over the known universe to try to get all of the Harsses the love they deserve. *Mind doesn't care a whole awful lot, but for simplicity's sake tries to stick to a single surname. *Metal tends to have male hosts because it prefers the physically strongest host it can get, so the surname change thing doesn't tend to be a problem. *Time isn't too concerned about surname, but always, always finds itself circling back to Brown. *Lightning can't really pick a surname and stick to it because of how dragons work. *Mystery hops all over the family tree, and anyone who was ever related is fair game (provided they aren't also fair game for Death) *Force tries to keep traditional names alive where it can. Food & Diet Raw Stuff Pretty much every standard fruit/veggie you could think of exist in DS. Raspberries, apples, carrots, stuff like that. Weird ones that only come up in tropical climates tho... Not so likely for us to ever encounter. There are several other plants that are unique to DS, and I honestly haven't got names for them, but... *Edible ferns *MUSHROOMS OF ALL KINDS *Bullshit root thingies *There are some good barks for eating Both plant and animal farms exist. You usually won't see anthros running animal farms unless they're carnivores. Herbivorous anthros are typically very offput by animal farms, ESPECIALLY if the farm is for their kin. Almost all anthros are omnivores because of their human half. However, their diets aren't going to be very similar to humans. Herbivorous anthros need a lot more plant matter than humans, and, depending on their animal half, my be able to process grass for nutrition. Too much meat in their diets will likely make them sick. Carnivorous anthros are obviously the opposite and need hella meat in their diets. While they can take in a good deal of plant matter, going vegetarian would be a bad idea. Cooked Stuff Cooked food varies by region and culture, but generally anything that is cooked was boiled, roasted, or grilled over an open flame. Things are baked in stone, clay, or metal ovens that are also heated by wood fire. Some glass fields in Chaimsland have a sport of lightning roasting food. Basically they stake the food on a tall metal pole and leave it out during a lightning storm. Since it's tall and metal, more often than not they'll have very cooked food by the end of the storm. Drink Almost all anthros are weak to the affects of alcohol. Large amounts of alcohol (like the amounts a tavern needs to hold) are typically kept in wooden and/or metal barrels. Small amounts are kept in bottles, or in flasks. Large amounts of water are often kept in either tanks (actually small metal barrels), or in clay pots (for single house use only). Small amounts go either in waterskins, or in smaller pots. Construction The materials of houses depend on the area that they are built in. Prince has pine wood, stone, and clay buildings. Wood is used for supports, stone is used for the majority of the walls, and clay is used as mortar between the stones. Roofs are most often built out of clay and thatch. Harknest's buildings are made from thick beams of strong maple and heavy duty stone. (ya I talked to AYFFR about this before) Chalice's buildings are made almost entirely of stone, Only really using pine wood for the roofs. The bridge of Tailos was constructed out of stone imported from mountain and ground mines from all across the country, and even out of country, resulting in the bridge being a beautiful collage of different colored stones. Underneath the stone exterior of the bridge are incredibly thick and strong steel supports. The buildings are made out of white clay bricks from the The Harbaren River, and imported woods. The roads are made out of a light pavement, the process by which it is made was developed around 4000 years ago. Economy Prince's main exports are grain and material stone from the mountain Calendar There are 360 days in a year. There are 30 days in a month. The moon takes exactly 30 days to complete a cycle. Weeks are six days long, and there are five of them each month. The months and weekdays have very different names from ours, but I'm too lazy to come up with names. The year starts in the first month of spring. Crime Rings Mafia: A term used to describe an organized crime ring that spans more than two cities. The structures of mafias vary, but typically they will have a Godfather and his "family" at the top, with Goons below. Mob: A term used for a large organized crime ring that spans only one or two cities. Structure usually consists of the Mob Boss and his lackeys. Gang: A term used to describe a small crime ring inside of a city. A gang usually has no more than 20 or so members, but some larger ones get up to around 50. Sometimes gangs have leaders, sometimes they don't. Gangs are typically the most violent of the organized crime rings. Cults: A term used to describe gangs that are more like small religious offshoots. Guilds: A term used to describe small, specialized groups of criminals or near-criminals. Guilds typically span a large area but contain few members. Some examples of things that could have guilds set up for them are assassins, thieves, and arsonists. Police The universal police for Entherstia are the Royal knights. Most cities will have a handful of knights assigned to them, while towns will have only one or two, and villages will never have more than one. If a knight arrests someone, they will either be put in a holding cell in the city they are captured in, or they will be knocked out and transported to one of the Royal Prisons. The locations of the Royal Prisons are completely unknown to anyone but the knights. Because of the lack of royal knights, many cities will have their own police forces and prison protocols. The capitol cities, despite each having many knights patrolling them, all have their own police forces. These three police forces are all in contact with one another, and are called the Trinity Horsemen. The Trinity Horsemen work closely with the royal knights. Rent-a-horseman is cheaper than rent-a-knight. Services Hospitals A hospital is any building that's soul purpose is healing folks. Most often hospitals come in the form of a healer's hut or tent. Because of the times, the medical practices are... Crude. Like. Amputate without anesthetic crude. Contrary to probable expectation, not a lot of Life Mages work in hospitals. Death Mages are actually a lot more common. Category:Blog posts